


rabble on to the beat of my heart

by inkandstone



Category: Original Work
Genre: ADHD, Autism, Autism Awareness Month 2020, F/F, Harry Potter - Freeform, Infodumping, Stim toy, Wandlore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandstone/pseuds/inkandstone
Summary: 'So adorable.' Laura's eyes looked bright as she rambled on, not even pausing for breath. Her hands would wave around and Harlee liked to imagine her girlfriend conducting an orchestra, clad in a tuxedo, looking estatic.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	rabble on to the beat of my heart

Laura is talking.

She's talking fast, faster than she usually does as she shrugs off her navy blue coat and toes off her mud splattered boots. Its pouring outside, the trees outside Harleen's apartment giving a great sigh as rain makes them bow down. Her classes have already ended, her work finished, and she was just planning on putting on a face mask.

"Hey, love," Harleen greets, smiling up at her girlfriend (a head taller than her, she's _so_ fucking bitter about that). "I take it today was good,"

Laura nods rapidly, running a finger along the thread of her chewy necklace. "Yeah! Today was great! Our professor-the one who is really chill-let us have half the class time to mess around a-and I decided to look up stuff from that list. The one we made? Last year?"

Harleen remembers the list. She, Laura, and a couple of their friends had gotten together to make their own bucketlists. Someone had joked about Laura being a Potterhead and she had gasped, scribbled something down, and showed it excitedley to everyone else. The first item on the list had been learning about wand making.

"Yeah, I remember the list," Harleen said, pushing her waist length hair back in order to tie it in a bun. "Why?"

"Okay, so I looked up wand stuff on both the Harry Potter wiki page _and_ Lexicon. Apparently, there're four characteristics with wands: length, wood type, the magical ingredient you use, and how you-" Here, she floundered, waving her arms about before flapping them a little. "How you wave the wand to make magic!"

"Okay," Harleen said, taking out a bag of cherries and grapes from the fridge. 

"Yeah, so there are these wand cores. I'm pretty sure they're used to-to give magic to the wand because if its not there than all you have is a point stick. There's unicorn hair, which sounds absolutely _badass,_ and makes magic that's consistent or regular. Dragon heartstring creates the most powerful, and has the most extra spells so maybe Lockhart had a wand that had a core of dragon heartstrings. And-And pheonix feather is the strongest ever. That's the one Harry has along with Voldemort and I think Dumbledore, I don't know. There's also Veela hair, feathers from a Thunderbird, whiskers-"

' _So adorable.'_ Laura's eyes looked bright as she rambled on, not even pausing for breath. Her hands would wave around and Harlee liked to imagine her girlfriend conducting an orchestra, clad in a tuxedo, looking estatic. 

The fruit washed and placed in a bowl, Harleen grabbed another one for the cherry stems and set it on her nightsand beside her bed. She nodded along to what Laura was saying, finding herself surprised that in a different world people might use _hair_ to do magic. She might never understand this magical universe, but Laura could easly fit in. Harleen had drawn her wearing a wide-brimmed witches hat, a grey and blue scarf wrapped around her. "I got Ravenclaw," Laura had explained. " ' _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.'_ That's Ravenclaw's quote. I would have loved to meet Luna. Or Hermione. They...get me." Harleen knew what she meant and looked up references of Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood.

Laura is still talking about wand makers-Gregorovitch, to be specific-when Harleen emerged from the bathroom carrying Cop o' Coffee from Lush. "Let me put it!," Laura exclaimed, sitting herself down on the bed behind her.

"You sure?" Harleen had heard that certain smells were uncomfortable for autistic people and the last thing she wanted was for her girlfriend to be upset. At Laura's nod, she handed the jar over and laid down on the bed, closing her eyes.

As the cool cream is smeared on her face, Laura continues to explain why twin cores were so important. How Harry's and Voldemort's wands connected in the graveyard, that Voldemort's victims appeared and held Harry's hand as his own gripped the Portkey. That in _Deathly Hallows,_ they connected again and again, how Ollivander was forced to make a wand _and that's really messed up, like that forcing someone to sing while pointing a gun at them-_

Harleen opened her eyes and is greeted with the magnificent sight of Laura's dark face, small nose, short curly hair bouncing around, hazel eyes that glowed in the light and how passionate she looked-

"I love you." It slips out and Harleen's heart is so full because this girl, this amazing person, is with her and _holy shit she's so blessed._

Laura stops, blinks down at her, fingertips still smeared with the tanned colored cream. Then, she smiles gently and _she's so beautiful, holy FUCK!_ "I love you, too," she whispers back and its the most beautiful thing Harleen has ever heard.

' _To hell with the face mask.'_ She props herself up and kisses her girl as the Heavens weep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for Autism Awareness Month. Infodumping is when an autistic person has gathered so much info about a particula subject that they have to tell someone about. And this scene came to mind: domestic fluff in the college dorm.
> 
> All info on wands was from Harry Potter wiki page and Lexicon.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this short but sweet story. See you in the next one, scouts.


End file.
